


Океанские волны

by Lyrbis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis
Summary: Скуало так погряз в нём — словно вошел в океан. Живой, дышащий, с сильными волнами, которые могут отнести тебя прямиком в стену рифа. Но кто-то должен подумать за них двоих.
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Океанские волны

Вся вилла была пропитана духом Дино: вне зависимости от погоды за окном, обстановки в мире мафии и событий, удручающих хозяина дома, здесь всегда было уютно и спокойно. Скуало каждый раз, попадая сюда, удивлялся, как отличается атмосфера от Варии или его вечно пустующей квартиры в Тренто. Скуало порой казалось, что он в своём доме готов не бывать совсем: там всегда холодно, старые стены навевают неприятную меланхолию. Такую, от которой хочется сразу развернуться, снять со гвоздя непонятно зачем и когда купленную картину и уйти. У Дино тепло и уютно. От части, конечно, за счёт интерьера в кофейной гамме с пастельными персиковыми и яркими лазурными акцентами. Слишком много информации мы воспринимаем визуально: картинка нас слепит, каким крутым себя не воспринимай. Скуало припоминает вылазку с Бельфегором, когда удалось засечь засаду только благодаря Белу с его: "неестественные звуки для среды, совсем, разворачиваемся". Могли бы взлететь на воздух, обошлось. Скуало, смотря на эту умиротворяющую гамму вокруг, вспоминал, что он, оказывается, живой. И ничто человеческое ему не чуждо.  
Это «человеческое» и было камнем преткновения в их недо-отношениях. Всё по схожему сценарию: сейчас Дино вернется с бутылкой сицилийского вина, они выпьют, обсудят последние события из жизни друг друга. А дальше... Либо недосказанность в спокойной, но грустной тишине, либо отличный секс с обещанием забыть всё сказанное в порыве страсти на утро. Скуало знал, что ему нельзя позволять себе оставаться дольше, чем на завтрак: велик соблазн повестись на прищур карих глаз и прикосновения ласковых сильных рук. Скуало знает — на нём Вария, на Дино Семья. Они оба не могут себе позволить упасть в счастливый омут чувств и плескаться в нём, забив наглухо окна в реальность. Не выйдет. Эта самая реальность уцепится за их нежность и разорвёт коробку, в которой они попытаются спрятаться. Это глупо, Скуало на подобное не пойдёт никогда. 

Дино бы хотелось наплевать на условности и просто быть. С ним. Вместе, рядом, одним целым — как угодно. Главное — с ним. Скуало видел это по блеску в расслабленном взгляде, по нежной улыбке. Чувствовал через поцелуй. Правильно — оттолкнуть насовсем, больше не касаться друг друга, позволить жизни держать их на разумной дистанции. Но: они знакомы со времён побегов из школы через окно первого этажа, неловких полётов в фонтан и первых экспериментов во всём. Дино — огромный кусок его жизни, вырывать который всё равно, что лишиться второй раз руки. Жить можно, приспособиться тоже, но приятного мало. 

Наглые руки расстёгивают ширинку, приспускают штаны с бёдер. Скуало подставляет шею и задыхается от восторга: Дино душит всерьез. Скуало, при желании, легко вырвется. Но именно осознание, на что способен Дино, заводит его больше всего. Скуало нравится ощущать жизнь в моменты риска. Скуало любит мечи, сражения, ярость Занзаса и свет Дино. Дино любит Скуало — он чувствует, но никогда не даст положительного ответа. Потому что их история всегда про друзей, которые друг для друга пристань. Во всех нужных и возможных смыслах. Отнимать у себя эту возможность всегда уйти и остаться свободным, хотя бы от этой привязанности, Скуало эгоистично не хочет.  
Горячие ладони пересчитывают позвонки, разминают спину. Скуало поддается, позволяя скрутить себя и уткнуть лицом в подушку. Выверенное давление на предплечья, лопатки. Укусы по плечу: больно, выверенно, преднамеренно. В них тупая злость от невозможности дотянуться до сердца. Дино жестче чем кажется и Скуало нравится эта его сторона. Нравится вытягивать из-за маски мальчика, от которого мало что осталось, беспощадного лидера и умного хитреца. Скуало шипит, дёргается и получает, что просит: Дино дергает брюки и белье, оставляя его в одной рубашке и прижимает всем весом к кровати, раздвигая ноги коленом. Приподнимает за бёдра, усмехается в ухо, издевательски глядя по внутренней стороне бедра, но не касаясь уже налитого кровью члена. Скуало хочется запрокинуть голову, но он не может и потому только бессильно воет, пытаясь извернуться. Не получается — Дино вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой и точно не собирается отпускать до рассвета.  
— Ты, блядь, совсем без тормозов, идиот, — шепчет Скуало, жмурясь, когда слышит шум с первого этажа. Он громкий и чёрта с два собирается сегодня сдерживаться. Пускай сам своей прислуге всё объясняет.  
— Тебе это нравится, — усмехается Дино. Скуало не видит, но знает, что тот довольно облизывается, пока вот так щиплет до красноты чувствительную кожу под коленями и тянет за мочку уха до боли, заставляя подставиться под укусы в шею. Прямо над артерией и по ней засосы. Чувствительно до страха. У Скуало сводит бёдра и дрожат плечи. Он забывает настоящую опасность, адреналин за рутинной работой и слабаками и сейчас он, наконец, чувствует себя живым.

 _В руках Дино, с его дыханием на губах и невысказанным «люблю»_.

Скуало просыпается раньше. Смотрит на выступ упрямого подбородка, завороженно касается мягких губ. Дино смешно морщится во сне и тянется ближе к нему. Скуало оставляет вместо себя свёрнутое одеяла, в которое утыкается носом гроза мафии, Босс Каваллоне — одной из сильнейших семей Нового Альянса Вонголы. Все эти титулы для Скуало не значат, ровным счётом, ничего. Одеваясь, он вспоминает, как они покупали жвачку с каким-то дико химозным вкусом якобы дыни. Дино она нравилась, а Скуало плевался каждый раз, но всё равно жевал за компанию. Как старшие налили им граппу в первый раз и Скуало было очень плохо, а на утро Дино поцеловал его в первый раз и голова заболела ещё сильнее. Чёртовы смеющиеся, живые глаза и нежная улыбка. Только для него, для "самого дорогого друга". Дурацкая привычка, как сейчас во сне, причмокивать и шумно втягивать воздух носом. Блядские татуировки, от которых не отвести взгляда: так гармонично они вписались в изгибы жилистого, красивого тела. Чего у Дино не отнять, так это объективной привлекательности — греческие боги бы удавились от зависти. А если нет, Скуало сам бы их удавил — нечего спорить. Дино самый красивый, желанный и рассудительный. Самый дурацкий, бесшабашный и непредсказуемый. Именно поэтому Скуало так погряз в нём — словно вошел в океан. Живой, дышащий, с сильными волнами, которые могут отнести тебя прямиком в стену рифа. Скуало его не боится. Скуало умеет седлать волну. А если не повезёт... утонуть — не худшая смерть. В этом он разбирается.  
Прикрыв за собой дверь, он нехотя спускается по лестнице. Застаёт Ромарио. Тот предлагает завтрак. Скуало снова даёт слабину и соглашается на кофе. А потом слышит: "может, хотя бы раз, проведёте с ним достаточно времени"? Скуало бы с радостью провёл с ним жизнь. От первого до последнего дня. Им никогда не будет скучно или неудобно друг с другом, он знал. Но у него — Занзас и Вария, а у Дино целая Семья. Им и без того есть, что защищать и о чём беспокоиться. Дай Дино возможность — он кинется в омут с головой, Скуало знает его предел. Именно поэтому, кто-то должен сейчас подумать за них двоих _(или ему нравится так себя обманывать?)_. Волна снова накатывает, унося его далеко.  
— Возможно, в другой раз, Ромарио. Позаботься о нём.  
— Конечно.

Конечно всё, и другого раза может не быть. Скуало трогает следы на шее в машине, ловит своё глупо улыбающееся отражение в зеркале и мрачнеет, переводя взгляд за лобовое. Смотрит на постройку и чувствует, как нутро неприятно покалывает: это место успело стать ему домом. В самом полном смысле слова. А он и не заметил. 

Скуало проворачивает ключ и кивает приветственно зарычавшей машине. Кто-то должен подумать за них двоих. Это будет он.


End file.
